Mega Man: NT Warrior: Enter The Fire Wave
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Lan finds out that his friends aren't the only ones to bust World III's plans... Lan/Mauylou. Mega Man/Roll. Please R&R.
1. Enter the Fire Wave

**Mega Man: NT Warrior: Enter the Fire Wave**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** Don't own Mega Man. All TFRID Queen and I own is ourselves and our Net Navis, Aqua Man, and Hikaru. SO THERE! AND IF THIS IS SHORT, IT'S JUST THE START! 

**W**orld III has been attacking Dentech City, but four kids, Lan, Maylou, Dex, and Yai have been stopping all of World III's evil plans. Their heroic actions have not only been reaching World III, but have been reaching the chief nemeses of World III, Fire Wave. No one knows the true identity of the two virus busting kids that comprise the group Fire Wave, but everybody has heard of the Net Navis that they use to bust World III's diabolical plans to take over the world. 

**Aqua Man:** Net Navi   
**User: **Unknown (YET!)   
** Specialty:** Water and Electro Battle Chips.   
** Appearance: **Male, totally blue version of Mega Man, except for wave patterns that cover his entire body. 

**Hikaru:** Net Navi   
**User:** Unknown (YET!)   
**Specialty:** Fire Battle Chips   
** Appearance:** Female, totally red and flaming version of Roll. 

**T**he true identities of Team Fire Wave have yet to be revealed, but Lan and his friends will find powerful allies in Fire Wave soon enough. 

**L**an arrived with Dex, Yai, and Maylou to Dentech School, earlier than usual. All of them had heard of the new kids that will arrive at school. Lan emailed Maylou, with the assistance of Mega Man. Mega Man asked, "Roll, have you heard of Fire Wave?" Roll laughed, "Of course, everybody has!" Guts Man, Dex's Net Navi, looked confused. "Guts Man confused. What is Fire Wave?" Roll sighed, "Well, almost everyone." Glyde, Yai's Net Navi replied, "Here's the information. Fire Wave is a team made of two kids." Mega Man asked, "Two kids? Let me get this straight, Glyde. Fire Wave is made up of two kids and their Net Navis?" Glyde responded, "Yes, Mega Man. No one, not even World III knows the identities of the two kids who have foiled their attempts to bring chaos on to the system. But everyone has heard, but few have seen the Net Navis that they use to delete some serious viruses and foil World III's designs to cause chaos in the world. The one that makes up the Wave in _Fire Wave_… His Net Navi is Aqua Man. The user and him use Aqua and Electro Battle Chips to… How should I say it? Ah, yes, to put a shock to an enemy Net Navi's system." Mega Man replied, "Aqua Man is a totally blue with waves version of me. Small, but powerful." Glyde continued, "And the one that puts the Fire in _Fire Wave,_ her Net Navi is Hikaru. She specializes in Fire Battle Chips. She is a totally red and flaming version of you, Miss Roll. Also, she has a very furious temper, much like her Operator." Lan whispered, "No one knows about the true identity of their users, just their Net Navis. Wow… THEY ARE SO COOL! I wonder if they've heard of us." Maylou's face looked dreamy. She sighed, "Oh, I wish I knew who they were!" Yai agreed. "I'd pay my whole entire allowance JUST to see them and THEIR ultra cool Net Navis!" Dex said, "I'll challenge them to a Net Battle!" Lan snickered, "And, what, Dex? Get your butt kicked by them? I'd pay to see that!" Dex said, "Ha ha. Very funny, Lan." Lan answered, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here till next Tuesday, people!" Maylou got her bag and whacked Lan with it. Mega Man groaned, "Oh, that's got to hurt!" 

**J**ust then, the other students of Dentech School, as well as their teacher, Ms. Mari, arrived at school. Ms. Mari said, "Lan, Dex, Maylou, Yai, you're all early today! Why are you guys so early today? You guys are so usually late attending school." Lan smiled, "Well, we heard that there were two new students that are going to attend here starting today." Ms. Mari smiled, "So, you want to meet them, huh? I think you'll like them. Problem is…" Lan asked, "Problem is, what, Ms. Mari?" Ms. Mari smiled, "It's their PET's." Maylou asked, "What's wrong with their Net Navis?" Ms. Mari whispered, "Can I trust you with this secret, you four?" They all nodded. Ms. Mari Whispered, "The new students are named Guido, and Cissy." Dex said, "Out with the secret, already!" Ms. Mari excitedly whispered, "Their Net Navis are Aqua Man and Hikaru." Lan smiled, "They're… _Fire Wave_?" Ms. Mari nodded. Lan yelled, "YAHOO! I GET TO MEET MY HERO!" Maylou smiled, "He's got to be dreamy…" Yai smiled, "I wanna see their Battle Chips!" Dex said, "AND I WANT TO KICK THEIR BUTTS IN A NET BATTLE!" Just then, the new students came in. A boy, wearing all blue clothes with waves, and a girl wearing fiery designs on her clothes. The boy answered, "So we're heroes, huh? You guys are the heroes of Dentech City, busting up World III! And no, Maylou, I'm already taken!" The girl said, "We'll show you our battle chips, if you agree to see yours!" And the boy answered, "Guts Man does not stand a chance. I'll delete him with just one blast of my Level 3 Tsunami Blaster Battle Chip." Dex stammered, "Level 3… Battle Chip? Uh, Yai, how powerful are Level 3 Battle Chips?" Yai sighed, "They're very powerful. Only a few people have these power chips." Guido smiled, "I think that this is the start of a powerful new friendship and alliance. So how about it?" Lan sighed, "Defeating World III with you two? It's an honor and a pleasure!" Guido whispered, "Hey, Cissy, what do you think we should do with Lan and Maylou?" Cissy grinned, "How about we set them up?" Guido grinned, "Oh yeah!"   



	2. Chronicles of the Fire Wave

**The Chronicles of Fire Wave**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer:** Don't own Mega Man 

**M**aylu smiled, "Why don't you guys enter the N1 Grand Prix?" 

**G**uido shook his head. "What," he grinned, "Just because opinion states that we're two of the best Net battlers in the world?" He sighed, "No, no. Fire Wave has no public face. We like to be mysterious. That's why we have this… aura around us. We don't want World III to know us." Then, he grinned, "_Yet_." 

**L**an asked, "So you _do_ have an intention of joining the N1 Grand Prix?" 

**G**uido chuckled, "_Perhaps_." 

**D**ex asked, "Don't you guys _ever_ give out straight answers?" 

**G**uido laughed, "Let me think… Um… No!" 

**Y**ai asked, "So… Just how powerful _do_ your Battle Chips get?" 

**C**issy smiled, "Guido's the modest one in our little group, he really doesn't like to brag, but… In behalf of both of us, let me just say that we carry up to Level Five." 

** L**an stammered, "Level… 5 Battle Chips? Okay, could _somebody_ PLEASE slap me?" 

**M**aylu chuckled romantically, "Sure, Lan…" And then she slapped him. 

**"**Maylu! What was that for? I meant that _sarcastically_!" Lan yelled. 

**M**aylu fluttered her eyebrows, "Sorry, Lan." 

**A**nd that's when Lan sweat dropped and fell down anime style. 

**L**an asked out loud, "Will I _ever_ understand girls?" 

**G**uido sighed, "No. And trust me Lan, you don't_ ever _want to." 

**G**uido whipped out his PET and sent Lan an email, thanks to Aqua Man. 

**I**t Read: 

**D**ear Lan: 

**H**ey, Lan. You like Maylu? 

**S**incerely yours, 

**G**uido 

**L**an read the email and suddenly, Lan's face turned 15 shades of red. 

**L**an replied, with Mega Man's assistance. 

**H**e replied: 

**H**OW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE MAYLU? 

**L**an 

**G**uido electronically shot back, thanks to his Net Navi, 

**J**ust a hunch… 

**G**uido 

**L**an asked, "Could you keep that a secret?" 

**G**uido grinned, "Yeah, sure!" Then, he whispered into Cissy's ear, "Lan likes _her_." 

**C**issy grinned, "As I suspected." 

**H**e asked, "So, we launch Operation SLAM?" 

**S**he grinned, "Oh, yeah!" 

**O**peration SLAM: Set Lan And Maylu. 

**J**ust then, Electroman attacked the school's computer. 

**G**uido asked, "I hate to sound _so_ typical to guys... But, are you ready to help us bust World III?" 

** L**an smiled, "I'd bust World III with you guys any day!" 

**M**aylu smiled, "Lan looks cute when he's brave…" Ms. Mari, Dex, Yai, Lan, Cissy and Guido, the two kids that make up Fire Wave all stared at Maylu. She blushed, "Uh… Did I say that out loud?" 

They all nodded, while Guido and Cissy are grinning evilly. 

**Sonic Angel:** Looks like things are heating up in the Net World, and the Real World! Lan and Maylu like each other, and now, Lan and Co. are ready to step up and join Fire Wave's quest to kick some evil Net Navi butt! The question _is…_ What is Operation SLAM? Next time… **"Chronicles of Fire Wave, Part II! Lan and Maylu Confess!"** The other question is, will their Net Navis feel the same? 

  
  


  



	3. Chronicles of Fire Wave II: Lan and Mayl...

**Chronicles of Fire Wave: Lan and Maylu Confess!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Mega Man Battle Network! This fic will have hints of OC/Sal and OC/Miyu. 

**L**an asked, "Why do you guys carry Level 5 Battle Chips?" 

**"**Simple," Guido grinned, "We carry that high of a level of Battle Chips in case for _extreme_ emergencies." 

**Net World:**

**E**leckman was causing chaos in the school when two voices called out, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know how we _hate_ meeting like this, Eleckman." 

**E**leckman's Operator, Count Zap, one of Mr. Wiley's agents, asked, "What's wrong, Eleckman?" 

**E**leckman turned around and saw Mega Man, Roll, and Guts Man. But that wasn't the worst that Eleckman saw. When he thought he saw was another Mega Man, he saw a different version of him, but decorated with waves. And he saw another female Navi, but this Navi was covered of flames. 

** E**leckman yelled, "Oh no… IT'S FIRE WAVE!" 

**A**qua Man smiled, "Glad you remembered our last encounter." 

**G**uido yelled, "Have a taste of this, foo! Terra Blade, Battle Chip, in! Download!" 

**A**qua Man's left hand transformed into the Terra Blade. He ran to Eleckman and destroyed the volt packs on his back. 

**"**We'll meet again, FIRE WAVE!" Eleckman yelled. 

**A**n electronic voice stated, "Eleckman, logging out." 

**Y**ai gasped, "Wait. You used the Terra Blade? Even _I_ have heard of that Battle Chip. It's one of the Level 3 chips that are _seriously_ rare." 

**G**uido chuckled, "Thank you, Ms. Iano. We've heard about your fantastic exploits of busting World III." 

**L**an smiled, "Well, I wouldn't call it fantastic, Guido. We had some help from Shark Man…" 

**G**uido was shocked. He gasped, "You had help from the Net Agency?"****

** M**aylu asked, "What's the Net Agency?" 

**C**issy mysteriously laughed, "Not what, Maylu, _who_. The Net Agency is a trio of Net Navis and their operators, they're adults, but they do the same thing we do. Bust Netcriminal organizations like WWW. Problem is, no one even knows the identity of the Nat Navis _users_. We have traced their Net Navis here, the only problem is, we don't know _who_ they are." 

**G**uido regained his composure and smiled, "Me and Cissy would like to test you two," while pointing at Lan and Maylu. 

**L**an asked, "Why us?" 

**C**issy laughed, "We're trying to see if you two can be trusted with the position of Field Commander of Fire Wave." 

**L**an smiled, "Bring it on!" 

**M**aylu asked, "Field Commander? Is that a high position?" 

**G**uido smiled, "Second in Command." 

**C**issy grinned, "We will test _each_ and every one of you for your respected positions. Together, we will bring WWW and every Netcriminal organization down!" 

**M**ega Man yelled, "You got that right!" 

**G**uido mused, "But, the question is… Where are we going to test you guys? We need a location to for four Net Navis to Net Battle?" 

**Y**ai smiled, "I just got the place! Meet me at my club house in my mansion!" 

**G**uido grinned, "You can count on me, Ms. Iano!"   
  
**"**You've never told us your _full_ names. What are your last names, anyway?" Yai asked. 

**"**Yeah. We are _so_ sorry. Name's Guido Ishida." Guido smiled. 

**C**issy smiled, "And I'm Cissy Ishikawa." 

**Y**ai yelped, "Wait. Guido, you're the vice president of IshidaCorp?" 

**M**aylu smiled, "And you're the Chief Technology Tester of Ishikawa Technologies!" 

**L**an asked, "Do… Your fathers _know_ about you two being Fire Wave?" 

**G**uido smiled, "No, they _don't_. They believe that Fire Wave are friends of ours. They don't even know the true identities of Fire Wave." 

**T**hen, the gardener of Dentech Middle School, Sal came in and smiled, "So what are you kids doing here talking about Fire Wave?" 

**G**uido regained his composure and smiled, "As mysterious as Fire Wave is, rumor has it that they are searching for new recruits. Awesome Net Battlers, reside here in Dentech City, who _also_ busted WWW's plans. Heh, they might _even_ be people you know in this school, Sal." 

**J**ust then, Guido's watch beeped. "Oh, time for my karate practice." He said. 

**H**e didn't have to go far. He went to the school playground to meditate. As an IshidaCorp made Navi, Aqua Man had _all_ the latest IshidaCorp holographic advancements, first, he disguised himself as a search Navi, Sleuth Man. Next, he created a hologram of a waterfall. He then meditated under it, focusing his mind. 

** S**uddenly, his eyes sharply opened and he did some amazing katas. He ran to the wall and jumped and did incredible blackflips. 

**T**hen, all of a sudden, he said, "Whew, what a workout!" 

**T**hen, he had the face on. 

**C**issy sighed, "Oh, no! Not _that_ face! 

**S**al asked, "What do you mean, _'That_ face', Cissy?" 

**C**issy groaned, "The one that he has on right _now_. It usually means that he's unsure of the future." 

**Y**ai smiled, "_Everyone's_ unsure of the future. Even a guy like Guido is unsure what the future will bring." 

**G**uido sighed. "I gotta see Miyu." 

**T**hen, a voice called out, "What about seeing _me_, Mr. Ishikawa?" It was Miyu, holding a crystal ball. 

**G**uido smiled, "One of these days, I _will_ ask you how you did that." 

**H**e turned around and sat with Miyu. She asked, "Unsure about the future again?" 

**G**uido smiled, "You always _seem_ to be reading my mind. Yeah, I am unsure about the future again." (AN: No dirty thoughts…!) 

**M**iyu looked into her crystal ball and smiled, "It seems the powers of Fire and Water have grown stronger." 

**G**uido smiled, "Yeah, Fire Wave has gotten new recruits." 

** S**al looked shocked. She asked, "Does… Does this mean Fire Wave, the two main members of Fire Wave are ready to show their faces?" 

** G**uido mysteriously smiled, "_Maybe_." 

** T**he bell rang and Guido yelled, "See you two later! I gotta hang with Lan and Co. for a while!" 

** S**al quipped, "Guido _did_ mention to me that Fire Wave's new recruits are people that we know." 

** M**iyu said, "Wait. Could Lan and his friends be the _new_ recruits?" 

** A** third figure appeared from the shadows. It was Mesa, the fish guy. He said, "If that's true, then, that must _mean_ that Guido's one of Fire Wave!" 

** S**al asked, "You sure?" 

** M**esa replied, "_Very_ sure." 

** M**eanwhile, Guido pulled Cissy over. He whispered, "Is Phase 1 all set?" 

Cissy replied, "Yes." 

** Sonic Angel:** Oh man… The Net Agency's on to Fire Wave!   
** Guido:** WHAT dirty thoughts?   
** SA:** (Grins menacingly) I won't tell. I'll leave it up to our reviewers. Next time, Fire Wave's Supreme Commanders test Lan and Co. for their positions, and what's THIS? Guido has a crush on BOTH Sal and Miyu?   
** Lan:** The question is, who does he like MORE? (Grins evilly)   
** Guido:** What do you mean, 'Who I like MORE', Lan?   
** SA:** HA! You'd be more careful if _I_ were you, Lan Hikari! Fire Wave's about to unleash Operation: SLAM!   
** Lan:** Does this have to do with me?   
** TFRID Queen:** Hey, SA!   
** SA:** Hey, what are YOU doing here?   
** TFRID Queen:** I like Mega Man, remember?   
** SA:** Oh. NEXT CHAPPIE, **"Test begins! Fire Wave meets the Net Agency!"**   
  


  
  



	4. Test Begins! Fire Wave Meets the Net Ag...

**Test Begins! Fire Wave meets the Net Agency!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** Don't own MM:NT Warrior! 

**W**hile the others were walking and looked calm or had a face that said "Bring it on!" (AN: Take a bow, Dex and Lan Hikari.)… Cissy's looked as if she was angry at something. Or… someone, for that matter. 

**L**an asked, "What's her problem?" 

**G**uido sighed, "She's been trying to find out who's my crush. She thinks she's got it down to two people. Sal, or Miyu." 

**L**an whispered, "What about your identities as FW?" 

**G**uido sighed, "She's also got down to two people in the Net Agency. Black Rose, and Misteryu." 

**L**an chuckled, "Speaking of codenames, what are yours?" 

**G**uido whispered, "Mine? Oh, that's Tsunami!" 

**C**issy fumed, "And mine's Inferno, and if Guido does not admit if he likes Sal or Miyu…" 

**A**nd that's when Guido whipped out a water gun. A seriously _big_ water gun. 

**G**uido chuckled, "Sorry, Cissy, but it's time to douse your flame!" And that when her face was doused. 

**D**ex thought that it was funny, but that's when Cissy's face looked like one of her veins were about to pop. 

**"**THAT'S IT!" She yelled, and she whipped out her Inferno mallet (A perfect disguise for FW armor), and she tried to whack him, but a force field instantly surrounded him. 

**C**issy sighed, "Curse the fact that you're an 11th generation Ishida…" 

**M**eanwhile, the Net Agency was spying on Cissy and Guido, and their… Posse, as one might say. 

**C**ommander Beef quipped, "So Guido is an 11th generation Ishida. That puts a new spin on things." 

**B**ack at where Guido and Cissy, and Lan and Co. were, Maylu asked, "What's the deal if Guido's is an 11th generation Ishida anyway?" 

**C**issy sighed, "The deal is… If you're an 11th generation Ishida, you have psychic abilities… That means I can't whack him!" 

**G**uido laughed, "Even if you indeed _do_ whack me, remember, I wouldn't _even_ feel a thing." 

**C**issy sighed, "_Another_ reason why I can't figure you Ishidas out. You're so mysterious…" Then she grinned evilly, "Guido, you like Miyu, don't you? As for your FW identity, he likes Misteryu." 

**A**nd that's when Guido said, "I don't know what you're talking about…" And that's when he proceeded to fall down anime style. 

**G**uido thought to himself, 'Cissy's right. I _do_ like her. Wait. Miyu, Misteryu, They're one and the same person!' 

** G**uido regained his stature and stood up, and smiled, "Cissy, you may be on to something, or not. Time will tell." 

**C**issy thought, 'ARRGH!' 

**T**hen, she sighed, "Why do you Ishidas HAVE to be so mysterious?" 

**G**uido smiled, "It's a family tradition." 

**A**nd that's when _she_ fell down anime style. 

**B**lack Rose sighed, "No, no, Tsunami. It's because _YOU_ doesn't trust anyone." 

**M**isteryu asked, "He trusts Miyu and Sal, right?" 

**C**ommander Beef sighed, "He feels as if _everyone's_ WWW. While he does _indeed_ trusts your secret identities, he doesn't trust you two _completely_." 

**T**hen Misteryu said, "Then it's time to earn his trust." She thought, 'And hopefully, earn his heart.' 

**G**uido and Co. finally arrived at Yai's clubhouse at her mansion. 

**G**uido and Cissy smiled, "Lan, Maylu, ready to be tested as Field Commanders of Fire Wave?" 

**L**an smiled, "Bring it on!" 

**M**aylu grinned, "It's time to rock and Roll!" 

**T**hat's when _everyone_ fell down anime style. 

**L**an asked, "Maylu, no more bad jokes, OK?" 

**G**uido thought telepathically to himself, Miyu doesn't tell jokes as bad as this, I _hope_. >   
  
** M**ysteriu chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that, Guido." 

**G**uido quipped, "Let's do this." 

**L**an raised his hand like he was asking Ms. Mari a question, "Yes, Lan?" 

**H**e asked, "Does FW have a signature phrase before sending their Navis to the net?" 

**C**issy smiled, "In fact, we do, Lan. And here it is." 

**G**uido, now as Supreme Commander Tsunami yelled, "It's time to make waves. Jack in, AQUA MAN!" 

**C**issy, as Inferno, yelled, "Let's turn up the heat. Jack in, HIKARU!" 

**L**an yelled, "Jack in, Mega Man, POWER UP!" 

**M**aylu yelled, "Jack in, Roll, POWER UP!" 

**A**ll four Navis were in the Net. 

**L**an asked, "Hey, why does your Navi look the same as mine?" 

** T**sunami smiled, "I based him off of my FW armor, which incidentally, looks like your Navi. I designed him in IshidaCorp to be the fastest water based Navi." 

**I**nferno grinned, "I, too, based Hikaru off of my armor, which looks like your Navi, Maylu. I wanted to have the best fire based Navi, which was female. And that's when they made Hikaru." 

**T**sunami said, "The first match is between me and Lan. Ready? GO!" 

**L**an yelled, "CyberSword, Battle Chip in, Download!" 

**T**sunami grinned, "Try and cut _this_ down to size! AQUATOWER, BATTLE CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!" 

**A** tower of water was heading toward Mega Man…****

** Sonic Angel:** Woha, looks like the battle between Aqua Man and Mega Man is in earnest!   
**TFRID Queen:** (Goes chibi) Aw man, why did you have to leave it at a cliffy?   
**SA:** That's my trademark. And, oh boy, looks like its the Net Agency's turn to run now!   
**Commander Beef:** He figured out only one member.   
**Guido:** (Grins evilly) _Maybe_, maybe not, CB.   
**Cissy:** (Falls down on the floor, anime style) Why does he have to be SO mysterious?   
**Miyu:** It _is_ kind of cute, you know.   
**Lan:** Next time, "Mega Victory! Cat Fire Fight!"   
**Guido:** Cissy, NO MORE PLAYING AROUND WITH YOUR FLAMETHROWER!   
  



	5. Mega Victory! Cat Fire Fight!

**Mega Victory! Fire Cat Fight!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own MM: NT Warrior! 

**L**an snickered, "Think you're going to wash me up that easily, Tsunami? No way am I going to be beaten THAT quickly!" He yelled, "Area Steal, Battle Chip, in! Download!" 

**Cyber World:**

**S**uddenly, Mega Man appeared in a different place in the arena. Aqua Man smiled, "I'm impressed, Mega Man. But not THAT impressed!" 

**Real World:**

** T**sunami, AKA Guido Ishida grinned, "It's time to finish this! Cyber Sword, Battle Chip, in! Download!" 

** L**an grinned, "If it's a sword fight you want, then, it's a sword fight you'll _get_! Electro Sword, Battle Chip in, Download!" 

** Cyber World:**

** B**oth Mega Man and Aqua Man were in a sword fight. It seemed as if both were equal in strength and in speed. Unknown to the two dueling Navis, the Navis of the Net Agency, Skull Man, Wood Man, and Shark Man were watching very closely. 

** S**hark Man speculated, "They both seem to be equal in strength, and in speed. I think this might be a tie." 

** S**kull Man shook his head. He said, "You're wrong, Shark Man. While it may seem that way, Aqua Man is an IshidaCorp made Navi. He's _very_ fast. In fact, I think he's the fastest Water based Navi I've ever seen! As for Mega Man, we don't know his origins, so we don't know what he's capable of." 

** S**hark Man quipped, "While I will agree that he's fast, him and his operator have a long ways to go."****

** Real World:**

** O**utside the play house, the Net Agents were watching the gang. 

** M**ysteriu said, "While you may be right, Commander, remember, Guido is the son of an Archangel." 

** B**lack Rose looked shocked. She stammered, "You mean… Shinji Ishida is an… Archangel?" 

** M**ysteriu nodded. "Yes. Shinji is one of the two people that made up the Archangels. The first anti Net Criminal organization ever _created_." 

** B**lack Rose explained, "The Archangels were the earliest anti Net Criminal organization, and it had served as an archetype for us, and it must've served the same purpose for Guido." 

** C**ommander Beef quipped, "If so, then… Sora Ishikawa is the other Archangel!" 

** M**ysteriu sighed, "For once, Commander, you're right." 

** Cyber World:**

** M**ega Man had found a weakness in Aqua Man's tactics. He swept Aqua Man off his feet and he pointed his sword at Aqua Man. 

** "**I expected no less from you, Mega Man." Aqua Man smiled. 

** M**ega Man helped Aqua Man off his feet and both Navis were standing. 

** Real World:**

** "**Congratulations on your victory, Lan Hikari, or should I call you… Field Commander Wave!" Guido saluted. 

** L**an, now, in his FW position as Field Commander Wave shouted, "Yes, I AM IN!" 

** G**uido announced, "We shall have a 15 minute break before the next battle. I need some fresh air." 

** G**uido exited out of the playhouse and sighed, "Life is not easy. Even as an Ishida, it's _still_ not easy." 

** T**hen, a voice called out, "Never _is_." 

** M**ysteriu exited the brush along with Black Rose and Commander Beef. 

** G**uido closed his eyes and smiled, "The Net Agents. There is no need to wear masks. I know who you _are_." 

** A**ll three Net Agents looked shocked. Black Rose stammered, "You… You're bluffing, right?" 

** G**uido snickered, "_Maybe_." Then, he continued, "Maybe not. No one knows what the future holds, really. That's why I fight WWW. To make sure that the future for others are brighter." 

** M**ysteriu smiled, "And, what about yours?" 

** G**uido sighed, "I still don't know what it holds for me, but I still want to…" 

** B**lack Rose quipped, "Let me guess. You've got a crush on someone." 

** I** grinned, "Right as rain, Sal. I _indeed_ have a… How do you say it? Ah, yes. 'Have the hots' for someone." 

** C**ommander Beef asked, "Who?" 

** I** grinned, "It's someone who's _very_ enigmatic. I wish I could tell her how I feel…" 

** T**hen, Aqua Man insinuated, "Maybe if you can open up to her first, partner. _Then_, maybe, you could tell her how you feel." 

** I** stammered, "How? How can I open up to her when I'm so… shadowy myself?" 

** B**lack Rose explained, "Tell her one of your secrets." 

** I** sighed, "They range from hilarious to _extremely_ disturbing. And when I mean disturbing, I mean disturbing. Is _she_ going to laugh at them all?" 

** S**ecretly, Black Rose poked at Mysteriu. She grinned, "I think it's you." 

** M**ysteriu whispered, while her cheeks turned 17 shades of red, "How do you think it's me he wants?" 

**B**lack Rose explained, "Simple. He's dark and mysterious himself, need I mention the telepathic message, I _hope_ Miyu doesn't tell jokes as bad as _this_. >. Plus, the fact that he's an 11th generation Ishida." 

** S**he continued, "Even _as_ an Ishida, I've been doing some inquiring on him. He's having some trouble mastering the Spell Chips, as well as the Program Advance Spell." 

** M**ysteriu was shocked. "No Ishida after Takeru Ishida has had problems mastering the Ishida Secret Weapon!" 

** B**lack Rose smiled sadly, "Apperently, he _does_. Whenever he puts in a Spell Chip, he loses a bit of energy. And, when he tries the Program Advance Spell, he has been known to pass out." 

** M**ysteriu sighed, "Poor Guido." 

** T**hen, Mysteriu quipped, "If you mean Miyu, Guido, she won't laugh at any of them." 

** G**uido turned to see her. He asked, "You sure?" 

** M**ysteriu smiled, "You've trusted her for her visons of the future. You can trust me with your secrets, Guido." She took off her mask and said, "I'm not WWW." 

** B**lack Rose smiled, "And you can trust me with your secrets, as well." She took off her mask and sighed, "Why are you so distrustful?" 

** G**uido transformed into is FW guise and said, "People would _love_ to kill me." 

** B**oth Miyu and Sal said, "If anybody, and we mean anybody, wants to erase you, they'll have to get through us, first!" 

** G**uido blushed, inside of his FW costume, "Thanks. I feel a lot better there are people on the outside I can trust." 

** B**oth Sal and Miyu smiled, "If there's _anything_, anything you need at all, don't make it too much of a trouble to contact us." 

** G**uido, or, Tsunami, said, "No problem, Net Agents." 

** B**oth put on their masks back and said, "Good." 

** C**issy yelled, "There's 5 minutes left! Tsunami, where are YOU!" 

** T**sunami yelled back, "I'm outside talking to Miyu through my PET!" 

** C**issy sighed, "You, and Miyu. Good lord, maybe you two could go to a candlelit dinner together!" 

** T**sunami grinned, "Hey, I'll be right in! And, _thanks_ for the idea! I'll take it under consideration!" 

** C**issy gloated, "You DO like her, don't you?" 

** T**sunami smiled slowly, "For all one knows, you _could_ be right." 

** C**issy, inside, was shocked. She grinned, "Guido Ishida, did you just give out your _first_ straight answer?" 

** T**sunami grinned, "_Maybe_." 

** T**hat's when she fell down anime style. She sighed, "_Never_ trust an Ishida to give out a straight answer." 

** T**sunami went to the club house and said, "You Net Agents wait here." 

** T**hey nodded and went back to the bush. 

** G**uido went inside and grinned, "Let round two commence!" 

** C**issy, or, her FW guise, as Inferno smiled, "Let's make it hot! FIRETOWER, BATTLE CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!"   
  
** Sonic Angel:** Talk about a HOT duel!   
** TFRID Queen:** The battle between Inferno and Maylu isn't the only hot thing happening!   
** Cissy:** You got that right!   
** Guido:** Good lord, does she get a time limit on how how many hours she gets to _gloat_?   
** Lan:** (Shrugs) I don't know. Next time, **"Roll's Triumph! Tsunami's Understanding!"**   
** Cissy:** Does he understand that I'm right?   
** SA:** _Perhaps_.   
** Cissy (With Inferno Mallet):** You get BACK HERE!   
** Guido:** Run, SA, RUN!   
  



	6. Roll's Triumph! Tsunami's Understanding...

** Sonic Angel:** Okay, I've got a little announcement to make.   
**Yai:** What, SA, you're slacking off?   
**Maylu:** Got yourself a PET?   
**SA:** Close, but not _quite_. I HAVE MY FIRST MM GAME! AND IT'S BN 3 WHITE!   
**Lan:** Oh, no.   
**SA:** ON with the ficcy!****

**Roll's Triumph! Tsunami's Understanding!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own MM: BN or NT: Warrior! 

** M**aylu snickered, "Sorry to douse your flame, Cissy, but… AQUATOWER, BATTLE CHIP IN, DOWNLOAD!" 

**T**he gang all watched as the AquaTower canceled the FireTower. 

**L**an asked, "How'd you get a AquaTower?" 

**M**aylu answered, "By getting it at Mr. Higsby's." 

**L**an said, "Oh." 

**Cyber World:**

**H**ikaru smiled, "Most impressive, my mirror image. But you'll have to do better than _that_ to beat me!" 

**R**oll grinned back, "I _intend_ to." 

**Real World:**

**T**sunami looked confused. "Why do they _both_ look the same?" He asked. 

**Y**ai shook her head. "You didn't know, did you?" 

**T**hat's when Aqua Man spoke up. He said, "Ishikawa Technologies is famous for being the only company to ever make female Navis. Good models, that is. I believe that Hikaru is the prototype female Navi." 

**T**sunami laughed, "Just kidding, I knew." 

**C**issy's eyes still glowed with the fire of Net Battling, but that fire burned even brighter than ever before. She grinned, "I see I'm going to have to go all out on you. You're going _down_." 

**M**aylu eyes showed a countenance of confidence. She said, "Not with the tactics that I _have_." 

**T**hat's when Lan looked confused. "_What_ tactics?" He asked. 

**T**sunami closed his eyes and mused, "It would seem that there's more to Maylu than meets the eye. Just like _her_." 

**M**aylu snickered, "I subscribe to Net Battlers Monthly." 

**L**an and Tsunami said, "We do too!" 

**M**eanwhile, as the battle raged, the Net Agents were trying to find out all they can about Guido's Fire Wave identity, Tsunami. 

**M**ysteriu said, "Take a look here, Net Agents. According to this Net Article, it seems as if the WWW and Tsunami have crossed paths _before_!" 

**C**ommander Beef quipped, "Saving a prototype female Fire based Navi, which turned out to be Hikaru was his biggest victory over WWW _yet_. And foiling most of their plots for Net chaos!" 

**B**lack Rose smiled, "He's neither a Net Agent, or an official, but… He's got _quite_ an anti Net Criminal record. This happened before even him and Cissy ever formed Fire Wave. His record even rivals that of Chaud Blaze!" 

**M**ysteriu smiled, "According to the Net Polls, 90% of the Net stand behind him!" 

**C**ommander Beef said, 'The other 10% must be from the Undernet. It seems as if our young Net Crime buster has made _quite_ a lot of enemies." 

**B**lack Rose sighed, "He's _got_ to have an amazing Net Criminals Rouge's Gallery. Not that I'm jealous of him." 

**T**hen, Mysteriu looked at the Undernet BBS. She sighed, "I think I _may_ have found the answer to why our young lad is so enigmatic." 

**T**he other two Agents and Mysteriu looked at the message. It read: 

**To:** Every Net Criminal   
**From:** WWW   
**Subject:** Tsunami 

**T**his brat and his Navi, Aqua Man, has foiled our plans for the last _time_! I am offering a 15 billion Zenny reward to anyone who deletes this Navi or anyone who captures the Operator or his true identity. 

**W**ood Man said, "Wow, that's a lot of money!" 

**B**lack Rose sighed, "Even before we, the Net Agency was formed, he's been a thorn in WWW's side." 

**S**kull Man asked, "Isn't that a _good_ thing?" 

**M**ysteriu sighed, "Not _necessarily_, my Navi. He _must_ know that every Net Criminal is after him." 

**I**nside the playhouse Maylu said, "It's time for my Area Sword Combo!" 

**I**nferno yelled, "Oh, no! Hikaru has only about 80 HP left!" 

**Cyber World:**

**R**oll said, "It's time to end _this_!" 

**H**ikaru did the strangest thing she ever did. She raised her hands and sighed, "You win. I _surrender_." 

**Real World:**

**M**aylu asked, "What, Cissy, you surrender?" 

**S**he said, "Yeah, I _do_. Hikaru's a prototype female Fire based Navi. I don't want to lose her, so, I surrender." Then she grinned, "Welcome to Fire Wave, Field Commander Blaze!" 

**T**hat's when Guido cracked, "If there's any more proof that Cissy has a crush on Chaud Blaze, there it _is_." 

** T**hat's when Cissy yelled, "For the last time, I DO NOT!" 

**G**uido sighed, "Oh, here's the first step in love. Denial." 

**"**You'll PAY for that, Guido Ishida!" She yelled. 

**G**uido smiled, "Sorry. Dueling your Navi is not on my agenda. I wouldn't want to _humiliate_ you." 

**T**hat's when Yai spoke up. She said, "How about mine, Guido. I'll show you what an Iano made Navi is capable of! Jack in, Glyde, power up!" 

**G**uido grinned, "Oh, you're all washed up, Yai! Surf's up, Aqua Man!" 

**B**oth Navis entered the Cyber World for a duel of two good and wealthy companies. 

**Cyber World:**

**G**lyde said, "As a product and a Navi of Iano Tech, I cannot afford to lose." 

**A**qua Man stated, "IshidaCorp's pride is on the line. I can't FAIL!" 

**Real World:**

**"**Hero Sword, Battle Chip in, download!" Yai yelled. 

**G**uido grinned, "So, rare Sword Chips are the name of the game, huh, Yai? Have a taste of this! Atlantis Blade, Battle Chip in, download!" 

**A**s both Navis charged forward, little did Guido know, that Miyu was solving the enigma surrounding him. 

**Sonic Angel:** Good lord! Hikaru's a prototype female Fire based Navi?   
**Cissy:** So what does that make Aqua Man?   
**SA:** Next time, Hikaru challenges Dex and goes… _Easy_ on him?   
**Guido:** And, what's this? We bust out Phase 1 of Operation SLAM?   
**SA:** Next time, "Glyde's Victory! Love of the Supernatural?"   
**Guido:** … Miyu, you _don't_ have to do this. 

  
  
  



End file.
